


Don't Trip

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz tries to hide an injury from Mack but it doesn't work. It's all Trip's fault really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalnerdatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/gifts).



> I felt like writing some fics for friends for the holidays though the fics aren't actual holiday fics.

In hindsight, trying to keep up with Trip probably wasn’t one of Fitz’ better ideas but it wasn’t his fault really because the other man kept up with all of those white whale jokes and innuendos.

Fitz let out a sigh as he flopped down on the chair, wincing as he accidentally hit the table leg with his foot.

Yes, definitely not one of his better ideas.

“Hey Turbo, how’s it going?”

Mack entered the garage and grinned when he saw his boyfriend chilling in his part of the garage.

Returning the smile, Fitz knew that Mack was exactly what he needed right now so he could be distracted and could ignore the slight pain in his ankle.

“Things are better now that you’re here.”

“Is that so?”

Fitz nodded at him.

Walking over to where Fitz was sitting, Mack leaned down and cupped his cheek before kissing him in a way that was slightly inappropriate for a work place environment.

“Ready to get to work? Coulson wants the plans for the new ICER finalized yesterday”

Fitz blinked uncomprehendingly up at Mack.

“Mmmm…..what?”

Mack only chuckled as he brought up the specs on Fitz’ computer screen.

Shaking his head as if that would clear out his thoughts from the kiss, Fitz stood up from his chair and tried to walk over to where Mack was waiting for him.

Unfortunately, when he placed some weight on his ankle, Fitz winced.

Mack had already started working so he didn’t notice and Fitz hoped to keep it that way.

Carefully he makes his way over to stand next to Mack.

“So where should we start?”

Fitz scanned the screen for several minutes as he contemplated his answer.

 “We’ve nearly finished the improvements to the casing and cartridges so let’s wrap those up then send them to be fabricated.”

The next forty minutes were spent in discussion and playing around with the drawings that were on the touch screen computers.

Fitz got wrapped up in the work like he was wont to do that he forgot about his ankle.

He got a friendly reminder when he took a couple steps to retrieve a print out from the printer.

“Bloody hell….”

“You alright, Turbo? Didn’t get a paper cut or anything, did you?”

“Fitz glared at his boyfriend before answering in a huff,

“No.”

Carefully, he made his way back over to the computer.

“Alright, everything looks good so I think we can send these designs on.”

Once the designs were sent, they debated for a few moments on what next to work on.

They settled on an upgrade for the Bus’ navigation system that Agent May had mentioned last week.

At the mention of the woman, Mack couldn’t help grinning which caused Fitz to glare at him.

“Come on man, it’s hilarious that she pranked you once upon a time.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever……”

Fitz crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

“Hey now, so it’s okay for you and Simmons to prank Skye but not for you to get pranked? How’s that fair?”

“It’s not, it was just embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing but a classic and you never saw it coming.”

Mack’s grin widened and Fitz started to smile in response.

“No one back at the Academy would believe me because she’s a legend.”

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling that sounded like Thor had just arrived.

“Hungry, Fitz?”

Fitz blushed slightly but nodded.

“Alright, I think we can break for lunch.”

The two men saved what they were working on because they didn’t want to lose their progress and have to start all over again.

As they headed towards the kitchen, they ran into Trip and Fitz hoped the other man wouldn’t say anything about earlier.

Of course, the cosmos was out to get him.

“Hey Fitz. How’s the ankle doing?”

Mack stopped walking and turned to face Fitz, concern showing on his face.

“Something happened to your ankle, Turbo?”

At hearing the question, Trip looked between the two men in confusion.

“You didn’t say anything to Mack?”

Biting his lip, Fitz tried to walk pass the two men while ignoring them but a hand shot out and wrapped around his upper arm.

“Fitz……”

“It’s fine, Mack. Nothing that I can’t handle.”

Mack let out a sigh of frustration before sweeping Fitz off of his feet and into his arms causing the other man to wrap his arms around Mack’s neck to stabilize himself.

“Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle.”

“Did you go get it checked out by someone qualified to make that diagnosis?”

Fitz huffed.

“I am qualified.”

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

Rolling his eyes, Mack started to walk in the direction of the medical bay.

Trip grinned before heading on his way to the kitchen to meet up with Skye.

\----

In the medical bay, Fitz was doing his best to ignore Mack while getting his ankle checked out.

Mack sighed again.

“This is for your own good and you know it.”

Fitz rolled his eyes.

“I know I can decide for myself what’s good for me.”

Mack sent a disbelieving glance towards his boyfriend.

“Alright Agent Fitz, you need to stay off of your feet for a few days so your ankle can heal.”

“Are you serious?”

The doctor nodded his head.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure that he follows your orders.”

Again the doctor nodded his head then left the two men to it once he wrapped Fitz’ ankle.

Mack stood up and stretched before holding out a hand to help Fitz up.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it.”

“Come on man, let me help. We’ll grab somethin’ to eat then go steal the x-box so you can chill and rest your ankle.”

Fitz sighed but was secretly pleased that they’d get to spend some time together that didn’t have to do with work.

Grabbing Mack’s hand, he stood up from the chair and leaned on him as they started to walk.

It was better than being carried anyways.

Several minutes later, the couple settled in on the couch with Mack setting up the x-box as Fitz helped himself to some pretzels.

“So Turbo, you gonna tell me how you sprained your ankle?”

Fitz blushed.

“I was trying to keep up with Trip. He was making whale jokes.”

Okay maybe there should be more to that explanation especially since Mack wasn’t around when Fitz and Trip met but he was embarrassed enough as it was.

“That’s not an answer.”

Letting out a sigh, Fitz knew Mack was right.

“Trip’s been helping me improve my fitness and we were on the treadmills today. He was egging me on, to keep up with him. Long story short….I put my foot down wrong then fell down which caused me to injure my ankle.”

“So you tripped?”

Fitz glared at him.

Mack chuckled.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me?”

Mack grinned.

“I can definitely do that.”

Abandoning the game controller on the coffee table, Mack closed the distance between them on the couch then cupped Fitz’ cheek before pulling him towards Mack until their lips met in a kiss. Mack’s other arm wrapped around Fitz’ waist so he had a firm hold on his boyfriend as he deepened the kiss.

The couple separated after several moments.

“I still can’t believe that I get to do that whenever I want.”

“Me too, Turbo. Wanna do it again?”

Fitz grinned.

Trying to keep up with Trip wasn’t a good idea but kissing Mack…..that would always be a great idea.


End file.
